stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rex Scooter
|narodowość = 20px Niponia (w połowie) |nazwa = Stickman |rasa = Człowiek (aż do mutacji) Hybryda Człowieka i Serpha |płeć = Mężczyzna }}Rex Archibald Scooter był niegdyś inżynierem, jednym z najlepszych. Miał nieznaną z imienia żonę oraz dziecko, Kravena. Wkrótce żona została zamordowana przez gang terrorystów. Rex popadł w depresję, zostawił Kravena swojemu dziadkowi i został płatnym zabójcą. Przyjął pseudonim''' "Czarny X"' (często określane jako ''Black Cross, szczególnie przez Nipończyków) i od tamtej pory wykonywał swoje zlecenia - oczywiście za sowitą zapłatę. Jednakże ostatecznie porzucił życie łowcy, przez moment ponownie był najemnikiem, tym razem pracującym dla StickNevu. Ostatecznie to zajęcie również porzucił, kiedy baza StickNevu w Teriando została zniszczona.StickWrick RPG Gdy postanowił skończyć życie jako łowca głów, Rex przyjął pseudonim Coor Sertex, aby być nierozpoznawalnym przez policję i inne tym podobne służby. Obecnie więc niewielu kojarzy go z osobą Czarnego X, którą niegdyś był. Mimo porzucenia swej profesji jako łowca, Rex do tej pory jest znany jako jeden z najlepszych zabójców na całym StickPlanet. Wygląd 100px|left Rex jest czarnym mężczyzną z całkowicie krwistoczerwonymi oczami Spowodowane chorobą Rubri Oculo. Podobnie jak większość klanu Scooter, nosi ciemne ubrania, jak szara bluza, czy jasnoszare spodnie. Na stopy zakłada czarne buty na rzepy. Gdy wchodzi w formę mocy Scooter, jego oczy stają się gadzie, mają twardówki w kolorze żywego różu (na poziomie drugim purpury), oraz czerwone tęczówki. Jako wytrenowany zabójca, Rex posiadał dosyć umięśnione ciało. Rzadko kiedy można to jednak zauważyć, gdyż najczęściej chowa je pod swoimi ubraniami. W rzeczywistości, Rex cierpiał na chorobę Rubri Oculo, która powodowała czerwone zabarwienie jego oczu. Jak się okazało, ma prawe czerwone oko, drugie natomiast prawdopodobnie stracił, i zostało ono zastąpione nowym, cybernetycznym okiem, o barwie złocisto-żółtej. W 2023 roku, gdy Rex po śmierci wraca do żywych, staje się hybrydą człowieka i serpha, zdobywając fizjologię serpha. Tym samym jego wygląd ulega zmianie. Oczy stają się gnilnozielone o jaskrawozielonych tęczówkach. Oprócz tego jego ramię przyjęło formę tej serpha, skutkując w wyrośnięciu kilku kolców na ramieniu i trzech szponów. Osobowość Osobowość Rexa można uznać za jedną z bardzo dynamicznych. W przeszłości był typem samotnika, nie dlatego, że był ponury, bardziej nieśmiały i nieufny co do ludzi. Mimo to udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić ze Stevem. Jak się okazało, nie był taki ponury, jak się każdemu wydawało. Po śmierci rodziców, jego charakter zmienił się, a w oczach zaczęło brakować życia. Smutek po utracie bliskich przytłoczył go tak bardzo, że przestał odzywać się do kogokolwiek, nawet do babci, która się nim opiekowała. Mimo pustki w sercu, Rex kochał ją i cieszył się jej obecnością. Niestety i ona odeszła, co skutkowało tym, że Rex zaczął zastanawiać się nad sensem życia i jego sprawiedliwością. Śmierć praktycznie wszystkich bliskich spustoszyła jego serce i duszę, pozostawiając pustą skorupę, bez życia, bez emocji. Mimo wszystko miał pewne pojęcie sprawiedliwości, dobra i zła, do czasu, gdy przez swoje dobre uczynki nie został odtrącony przez innych. Wtedy uznał, że ludzie nie są warci jakiejkolwiek pomocy, czy współczucia, gdyż stali się słabi i egoistyczni. W tak młodym wieku światopogląd chłopca zaczął się zmieniać, podobnie jak on sam. Również od tamtego czasu zaczęła się jego trauma z mocami Sukuty, gdyż zaczął się brzydzić nimi, zaczynając twierdzić podobnie jak ci, których ratował - że jest potworem. Smutek miał szansę przeminąć, gdy młody Scooter dorósł i wyjechał do Staytii. Tam poznał młodą kobietę, z którą niedługo później się pobrał. Oboje byli szczęśliwi i pełni życia, a radość wzrosła wraz z nadejściem syna. Dopiero wtedy od bardzo długiego czasu Rex w końcu się uśmiechnął. Niestety, jego radość nie trwała długo. Pewnego razu gdy wrócił do domu, zastał gangsterów przeszukujących jego płonący dom, a gdy zaczął szukać żony, znalazł ją, konającą. Ta powiedziała mu, aby się nie martwił i aby nie zszedł na złą drogę, po czym umarła w objęciu jego ramion. Kiedy znalazł Kravena, ten również nie oddychał. Ból i rozpacz, którą odczuł, natężyły się, gdy zostały połączone z bolesnymi wspomnieniami z przeszłości, gdy Rex stracił rodziców i babkę. Ostatecznie załamanie, jakiego doznał, sprawiło, że jego dusza stała się czarna, i nie udało mu się spełnić prośby żony - zszedł na złą drogę, stając się płatnym zabójcą. Ból i rozpacz, które dalej na nim ciążyły, doprowadziły go do alkoholizmu. Ostatecznie wyszedł z niego, ale pamięć nadal pozostała, dalej go raniąc. Rex, nie mogąc się podnieść po stracie bliskich, uznał, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak dobro, czy sprawiedliwość, jesteśmy tylko my. Rex zdaje sobie sprawę, że czyni źle, ale przyjął sobie do głowy, że czynienie dobra jest bezcelowe, gdyż nikt tego dobra tak naprawdę nie przyjmuje. Ostatecznie jego światopogląd stał się bardzo mroczny, czarny, tak jak jego dusza i serce. W ten sposób Rex, który był niegdyś nieśmiałym, aczkolwiek ciekawym świata i radosnym chłopcem, przez szereg bolesnych wydarzeń, stał się ponurym katem, mrocznym sędzią ludzkości. Cieniem człowieka, którego widma przeszłości będą nękać aż po grób... Biografia Rex urodził się bliżej nieokreślonej daty w 1973 roku, w miasteczku Repro, w Niponii. Gdy miał dwa lata, wraz z matką i ojcem poleciał do StickWrick. Jego rodzice otaczali go opieką i miłością. Gdy miał 6 lat, jego rodzice wyjechali, aby spotkać się z pewnym biznesmenem i właścicielem firmy, z którą rywalizowała ich firma. W drodze zdarzył się wypadek uliczny. Tir przewożący benzynę zagrodził im drogę. Nie mając jak manewrować, samochód Scooterów uderzył w pojazd. Kolizja doprowadziła do wylewu benzyny, a później jej eksplozji. Oboje zginęli na miejscu. Rex został sierotą. Pod swoje skrzydła wzięła go babcia. Niestety, odeszła z powodów naturalnych, gdy młody Rex miał dopiero 12 lat. Jako, że nie chciał odejść do Domu Dziecka, ukrywał się w swoim domu i normalnie uczęszczał do szkoły. Sam dbał o swoją edukację i wyżywienie. Zarabiał dorywczo u sąsiadów, starał się wygrywać jakieś nagrody pieniężne, krótko - robił wszystko, by mieć choć trochę pieniędzy. W szkole znany był ze swojego ponurego nastawienia, żadnego uśmiechu i raczej samotności. Przez swoją odmienność był często gnębiony. Pewnego razu do ich szkoły przyszli uczniowie z wyższych klas i zaczęli dręczyć młodzików. Troje chłopaków postanowiło zająć się pewną dziewczyną, z klasy Rexa. Ten postanowił zainterweniować, i mimo że całkiem dobrze radził sobie w walce wręcz, to i tak nie mógł sobie poradzić z całą trójką. Przypadkowo wszedł w stan swojej mocy Sukuty. Dzięki temu udało mu się pobić całą trójkę i wszyscy starsi na widok tego uciekli. Jednakże nie tylko oni się przerazili. Znajomi Rexa, gdy zobaczyli go w tym stanie, objęła ich groza i odrzucili Rexa, nazywając go "potworem". Nawet dziewczyna, której pomógł, kazała mu się do niego nie zbliżać. Od tamtej pory Rex zaczął brzydzić się swoją mocą i postanowił już nigdy jej nie używać, a także rozerwał wszelkie powiązania ze swoim klanem. To nie wystarczyło, gdyż dyrekcja szkoły postanowiła go wyrzucić, gdyż źle wpływał na uczniów. Mimo próśb i protestów Rexa, nie udało mu się ich przekonać. Scooter został odrzucony i odszedł. Ostatecznie sam zadbał o swoją edukację. Gdy miał 18 lat, wyjechał do Staytii. Tam poznał pewną Stickmankę, z którą ożenił się po dwóch latach. Gdy miał 21 lat, odkrył, że za śmierć jego rodziców odpowiada biznesmen, z którym mieli się spotkać. Rex znalazł go, pobił, po czym utopił w rzece. Do tej pory nie stwierdzono zabójcy. Rok później stickmanka zaszła w ciążę i później na świat przyszedł Kraven. Matka dbała i opiekowała się synem, podczas gdy Rex zarabiał w firmie jego rodziców. Wkrótce jednak sielanka skończyła się. Raz gdy Rex wrócił z pracy, zauważył płonący dom. Tam znalazł swoją żonę, która została zamordowana przez gang oraz Kravena. Rex oddał swojego syna swemu dziadkowi, po czym zaczął swoją krwawą wendettę. Po swojej zemście depresja i gniew Rexa doprowadziły go do alkoholizmu, z którego w końcu wybrnął. Postanowił jednak zmienić coś w swoim życiu. Wykorzystując wszelaki arsenał, który udało mu się zdobyć, Rex stał się łowcą nagród o pseudonimie "Czarny X" i od tamtej pory zaczął polować na cele swoich klientów. Druga konfrontacja z synem |} Rex dostał zadanie zabójstwa pewnego biznesmena żyjącego w StitCity. Łowca szybko tam dotarł i zabił cel. Wykonawszy zadanie wybrał się do swojego pracodawcy odebrać nagrodę. Ten pochwalił go i dał obiecane pieniądze. Rex opuścił siedzibę klienta i odjechał od niej swoim samochodem. Podczas jazdy zadzwonił do niego telefon z kolejnym zleceniem. Tym razem miał za zadanie zdjąć współpracownika swojego klienta, który knuł za jego plecami. Scooter dotarł więc na ul. Św. Stita, gdzie ukrywał się cel i starał się go zdjąć. Jednakże, zanim do tego doszło, został zaatakowany z tyły, w wyniku czego stracił przytomność. Gdy się obudził, okazało się, że był w bazie jakichś gangsterów. Tuż po odzyskaniu przytomności jeden z nich przyszedł do jego celi i kazał iść za nim. Po drodze Rex zabił go i zabrał jego broń. Następnie udał się do sali, gdzie znajduje się lider ów bandytów. "X" szybko pokonał ochronę i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. Okazało się jednak, że kiedy Rex wszedł do sali karabin został uszkodzony i stał się bezużyteczny. Rex uznał, że chociaż zdobędzie informacje o swoim kolejnym celu, co okazało się prawdą. Lider gangsterów podzielił się z nim pewnymi informacjami, a także miejscem pobytu. Rex natychmiast tam wyrusza. Kwadrans przed pierwszą nad ranem Rex oczekiwał swojego celu. Nagle zauważył go i zaczął celować ze snajperki. Po chwili jednak dostrzegł, że cel spoglądał na niego. Sekundy później został uderzony przez nagle pojawiającego się przeciwnika. Gdy szata opadła, okazało się, że był to jego własny syn, Kraven. Ten pozdrowił ojca i oznajmił, że własnoręcznie pozbawi go życia."Łowca Głów" Walka rozpoczęła się. Początkowo Kraven górował nad ojcem, lecz ten po mocnym uderzeniu wściekł się i uwolnił moc, zdobywając przewagę. Zranił szybko, powodując eksplozję na całym dachu budynku. Ostatecznie walka kończy się zderzeniem dwóch sił i eksplozją, która wyniszczyła dach. Kilka minut po starciu, Rex uciekał przed helikopterem policyjnym, co też zresztą mu się udaje. Kraven zniknął bez śladu. "Ojciec i Syn" (komiks) Śmierć Luskuma Wkrótce dziadek Rexa zmarł. Ten wraz ze swoim synem (choć Kraven nie pokazywał się publicznie) pojawił się na pogrzebie. Zabrał ze sobą miecz oraz pistolet dziadka i wyjechał do StickWrick. Mieszkał tam przez następne 10 lat. Starcie w Teriando |} 270px|left|thumb|Rex w postrzępionych ubraniach po wyzwoleniu się z [[Rage]] Rex pojawił się w Teriando kilka godzin po Feelu Vaygennie. Sprawdził na GPS-ie odległość od swojego celu, lecz nagle zauważył eksplozję. Scooter uśmiechnął się, oznajmiając, że zabawa zaczęła się bez niego. Po chwili został zaatakowany przez tajemniczego napastnika, którego rozpoznaje. Szybko wszedł w formę Scooter, jednak mimo to nie był w stanie pokonać przeciwnika. Po chwili rozwścieczony użył Rage i zranił poważnie swego przeciwnika. Po powaleniu, ów stickman stwierdził, że Rex nie skupił swojej energii, a dał jej upust, pozwalając jej w pełni go objąć. Cień Przeszłości nr.2, Strony 8-10 Niedługo później pod budynek dostają się Vaygenn, John i prof. Romanoff i odczuwają jak trzęsie się ziemia. Jak się okazuje, zostało to spowodowane połączeniem energii obu walczących mężczyzn na dachu, Rexa i jego przeciwnika, który również okazał się być członkiem klanu Scooter.Cień Przeszłości nr.3, Strony 10-11 Rex po krótkim starciu wyzwolił z Rage'a, wchodząc w drugi poziom mocy Scooter. Moment później uderzył w przeciwnika falą energii, miażdżąc powierzchnię dachu. W tym samym momencie na dach dostali się Vaygenn i John, którzy z przerażeniem patrzyli na tę sytuację. Po chwili Rex odwrócił się do nich i oznajmił, aby odeszli, bo nie potrzebuje żadnych świadków.Cień Przeszłości nr.4, Strony 2-4 Wtem został zaatakowany znienacka, jak się okazuje, przez swojego przeciwnika, który przeżył atak. Ku zaskoczeniu, ciemnoczerwona skóra była tylko "farbą", która po ataku zaczęła się rozmazywać i odkrywać czarne ciało stickmana, którego Rex nazwał Tenrou Scooter.Cień Przeszłości nr.4, Strona 5 Po słowach łowcy, John i Vaygenn dopiero zauważali, że owi mężczyźni są członkami klanu Scooter. Walka została przerwana przez kolejne trzęsienie ziemi i pojawienie się tajemniczego stickmana, którego Tenrou rozpoznaje. Z ziemi wyrósł ogromny potwór, który, jak się okazuje, był legendą miejską - Terianem.Cień Przeszłości nr.4, Strony 9-11 Rozpoczęła się walka. W trakcie pojedynku pojawił się biały mężczyzna i zranił głęboko Tenrou. Udaje mu się jednak zregenerować, po czym ruszył do walki z napastnikiem, Windem. Rex natomiast pozostał, by walczyć z tajemniczym osobnikiem.Cień Przeszłości nr.5, Strony 5-6 Po kilku minutach walki, mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Sajé Tasha. Po chwili został on powstrzymany przez Johna i Vaygenna, którzy nakazali Rexowi atakować tułów bestii. Tam Rex zauważa zwyczajnego człowieka, przyczepionego do ogromnej bestii. Rex prychnął z pogardą i uderzył ogromną bestię, powalając ją.Cień Przeszłości nr.5, Strony 17-20 Po całym zdarzeniu, następnego dnia Rex i Tenrou opuścili Teriando, żegnając się z Johnem i Vaygennem.Cień Przeszłości - Epilog, Strona 4 Jak wynikło z krótkiej rozmowy, Rex i Tenrou wyjechali do Nicksoft.Cień Przeszłości - Epilog, Strona 3 Powrót do Teriando |} 300px|right|thumb|Rex przybywa na pole walki. Nover napadł na zbrojoną placówkę. Z łatwością pozbył się straży i odkrył miejsce pobytu swego celu, niejakiej Brzytwy. Nover dotarł tam w krótką chwilę i zaatakował Brzytwę, po czym zabił sztychem noża w gardło. Gdy już postanowił odejść, coś chwyciło go za głowę i wyrzuciło na dach. Tym czymś okazał się być Kraven.Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strony 8-12 W międzyczasie, w innym miejscu, John znalazł Vaygenna i nieprzytomnego Sticka, pytając retorycznie, czy mają jakiś problem. Vaygenn zapytał go z zaskoczeniem, co on tu robi, przy czym ten odpowiedział mu, że ktoś polecił mu ich znaleźć. Feel zapytał, kto, lecz John milczał.Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strony 13-15 Na dachu Kraven zaczął przegrywać walkę z Noverem. Gdy Tinos chciał już go wykańczać, ktoś mu przerwał. Jak się okazało, był to Rex, w nieznanej, przerażającej formie, którą Kraven nazwał "formą połówki".Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strony 17-20 Rex uśmiechnął się kąśliwie i włączył do walki.Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strona 20 left|300px|thumb|Nover wyrywa Rexowi ramię Nover, zirytowany, postanowił szybko pokonać Rexa. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak Rex z niesamowitą prędkością pojawił się za nim i zmiażdżył mu twarz jednym uderzeniem pięści. Nover padł na ziemię w kałuży krwi, tracąc przytomność. Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 3, Strony 1-6 Rex odwrócił się do syna i zapytał o jego stan. Ten odpowiedział, że wszystko w porządku. Rex prychnął, stwierdzając, że Nover nie był żadnym przeciwnikiem i szybko go załatwił. Wtem jednak, ku zaskoczeniu obu Scooterów, Tinos wstał i wyrwał z łatwością lewe ramię Rexa. Wściekły Rex cofnął się i przymierzył się do kontrataku, lecz Kraven powstrzymał go i przeteleportował wraz ze sobą z dala od pola walki.Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 3, Strony 8-13 Agent StickNevu Uwaga! Źródło tego elementu biografii pochodzi z gry StickWrick RPG thumb|left|240px|Rex w czasie akcji StickWrick RPG. Parę dni po zamieszkaniu w Teriando, Rex postanowił wyjść z domu powitać miasto, w którym niedawno osiadł. Scooter wyruszył do baru, ale po drodze zaatakował go pijany mężczyzna z nożem. Rex wracał do swojego domu, ale napastnik podążył za nim i próbował dostać się do środka. Gdy mu się to udaje, Czarny X rzucił w niego pufą, powalając go. Po paru minutach przyjechała policja, zabrała chuligana i wręczyła Rexowi 250 S$. Po przygodzie z pijakiem Rex postanowił ponownie iść do baru. W trakcie podróży zauważył swojego przyjaciela sprzed lat, Steve'a. Przywitał się z nim i razem postanawiają wypić piwo. Po tym Steve zapytał, czy może odwiedzić Rexa w jego domu. Ten zgodził się, ale oznajmił, że dopiero jutro. Steve zgodził się. Gdy Rex wyszedł z baru, zauważył mężczyznę z komputerem Vetu XE. Scooter pogratulował mu sprzętu, a George podarował mu go jako upominek, wspominając, że ma takich ze sto. Były łowca głów podziękował mu i wrócił do domu. Następnie sprawdził, czy ma internet, a gdy to potwierdził, zaczął przeszukiwać sieć. Odnalazł przy okazji bloga Johna i zauważył nowy wpis, w którym John napisał, że do nabytku są już nowe miecze świetlne. Rex w komentarzu zapytał, gdzie można takowy miecz nabyć. John właśnie sprawdzał bloga i odpisał, że kilka ma Steve. Rex postanowił wziąć go później od swojego znajomego. Następnego dnia Rex zakupił butelkę winę, czekając na przyjaciela. Po dwóch godzinach ten przyszedł i sprzedał Scooterowi miecz świetlny za 755 dolarów. Potem razem spędzają czas, wspominając dawne czasy. Wtem ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Rex poszedł otworzyć i okazało się, że był to Shixer, znany karateka. Scooter był świadkiem rozmowy między Shixerem, a Steve'em, podczas której Svelyen próbował odnaleźć sposób na odegranie się policji za zamknięcie go na dwa dni w więzieniu. Po rozmowie Shixer odszedł. Niedługo po nim Steve również opuścił dom Rexa, żegnając go. Scooter poszedł do sklepu DVD i kupił płytę, po czym zapytał o pracę, szukając jakiegoś zarobku. Właściciel zgodził się i od tamtej pory Rex ustawiał płyty i kasety na półkach. Po pracy postanowił przejść się po osiedlu. Podczas spaceru natknął się na Steve'a, który już opuszczał Teriando. Rex pożegnał się z nim i wrócił do domu. Atak terrorystyczny Następnego dnia Rex pracował 4 godziny, po czym wrócił do domu i zaczął przeszukiwać internet w poszukiwaniu informacji o StickWrick. Nie znajdując niczego szczególnego, udał się z powrotem do pracy. Gdy wszedł do środka, zauważył trumnę, z której wyskoczył umarlak. Scooter instynktownie przeciął zombie na pół swym mieczem świetlnym. Gdy okazało się, że truposz zaraz wybuchnie, Rex wsadził go do trumny i odrzucił ją. Ta po chwili wybuchła. Scooter wyszedł ze sklepu, gotowy do walki. Okazało się, że terroryści zaatakowali Teriando. Uciekający mieszkańcy, widząc go uzbrojonego, poprosili, by ich pokonał. Rex wrócił do swojego dawnego życia - do polowania na ludzi. Gdy terroryści zostali pojmani, Rex został wynagrodzony przez ludność Teriando. Najemnik Po całej sytuacji Scooter odpoczął w domu, po czym udał się potem do pracy. Po dwóch godzinach, gdy wyszedł ze sklepu, nieznany mu mężczyzna kazał iść sobą. Rex bez zastanowienia poszedł za nim. Ten zaprowadził go do siedziby pewnej organizacji, po czym zniknął. Scooter wszedł do środka i na recepcji dostrzegł mężczyznę czytającego książkę. Zapytał się go, dlaczego go wezwano. "Czytelnik" na jego widok odłożył książkę i wszedł do windy, po czym wskazał Rexowi, by poszedł za nim. Gdy wyszli z windy, były łowca głów został otoczony przez członków StickNevu, którzy zaproponowali mu pracę, mimo jego przeszłości. Rex jednak nie zamierzał się zgodzić, choć ostatecznie został ich najemnikiem. Po pierwszej misji w StickNevu, Rex napotkał Hansa, na którego kiedyś polował. Terrorysta rozpoznał łowcę i od razu rzucił się na niego. Scooter jednak powalił go rękojeścią miecza świetlnego. Za schwytanie go Rex został nagrodzony milionem dolarów. Rex wrócił do swojego domu i tam odpoczywał, dopóki ktoś nie zapukał do drzwi. Okazało się, że to Shixer chce mu pogratulować nowej pracy. Razem spili wino, by to uczcić. Po tym Rex zaproponował, by wyszli gdzieś. Shixer zaproponował bar, ale Scooter odmówił, więc Svelyen podał drugą opcję - klub. Rex zgodził się. Tam spotkali siostrę Sally, która zapytała ich, czy gdzieś nie widzieli jej siostry. Obaj oznajmili, że nie. Wtem do klubu weszli Cyrus i Sally. Ten pierwszy wyszedł gdzieś z siostrą tej drugiej, a sama Sally przywitała się z dwójką mężczyzn. Po krótkiej rozmowie Sally poszła na salę, oczekując, by zrobili to samo. Shixer zaproponował Rexowi, by się trochę rozerwał, po czym podążył za nią. Rex zamierzał do nich dołączyć, lecz wtem ktoś zabrał go do toalety. Tam wywiązała się szarpanina, w trakcie której Rex wrzucił porywacza do klozetu, a jego ręka uruchomiła spłuczkę, co oderwało głowę napastnika od ciała i zmiażdżyło ją potem. Rex zadzwonił po karetkę, wyciągając przy okazji ciało. Po załatwieniu sprawy Rex spotkał się z Shixerem i razem wyszli z klubu. Gdy opuścili budynek, Rex dostrzegł charakterystyczny znak dymny, unoszący się ku niebu, który oznajmiał mu, że był wzywany przez StickNevu. W tym samym czasie Shixer dostał maila, i obaj rozdzielili się. Po udanej misji zmęczony Rex wrócił do domu, było już prawie wpół do drugiej. Z powodu upicia widział podwójnie, ale udało mu się dotrzeć do pokoju i łóżka. Następnego dnia zadzwonił do niego telefon. StickNevu wzywało go na kolejną misję, przy okazji mówiąc, że potrzebny był mu odpowiedni pomocnik. Rex zastanawiał się nad Shixerem, ale karateka był zajętymi pracami, więc StickNevu przydzieliło mu Hectora Fukutę za pomocnika. Razem z nim Rex wszedł do portalu, który jednak uległ uszkodzeniu. Fukuta zginął, a Rex stracił przytomność. Podróż w czasie Następnego dnia, gdy Scooter już wytrzeźwiał, dzwoni do niego telefon. Okazuje się, że to StickNevu, a on jest wzywany na kolejną misję. Gdy słyszy, że potrzebny mu pomocnik, idzie do Shixera. Po krótkiej rozmowie u karateki okazuje się, że Shixer ma prace i nie jest pewien, czy zdąży. Tak więc "X" idzie do StickNevu, pytając, jak długo można "zwlekać". Oni jednak mówią, że musi iść na misję teraz. Tak więc przydzielają mu pomocnika, Hectora Fukutę i wchodzą do portalu. Niestety portal ulega uszkodzeniu, Fukuta ginie, a Rex traci przytomność. Gdy Rex się obudził, odkrył, że znajdował się w zniszczonej bazie StickNevu. Zauważył przez dziurę w ścianie jakiegoś mężczyznę i zaczepił go. Od niego dowiedział się, że wylądował w przyszłości, dokładniej w roku 2112, gdyż uszkodzony laser portalu go tu przeniósł. Po przedstawieniu się Garry, bo tak miał na imię mężczyzna, zaprowadził go do pewnego starca, który okazał się być dowódcą jego zespołu. Staruszek oznajmił, że Rex musi użyć lasera do powrotu do teraźniejszości, jednak jeśli chodzi o portal, nie można powstrzymać jego eksplozji i trzeba wrzucić go do rzeki. Wszystko się udało, ale Scooter nie pojawił się w StickNevu w teraźniejszości, a w jakieś opuszczonej wiosce. Tam znalazł jakiś dokument, w którym zawarta była prośba o zniszczenie wymiaru Nexus. Rex postanowił spełnić tę prośbę i zaczął szukać wyposażenie. Odnalazł miecz, zbroję, łuk, plecak oraz małą bombę nuklearną. Wziął to wszystko ze sobą, po czym udał się na poszukiwania portalu. Niedługo go znalazł. Gdy Rex przeszedł przez portal, odkrył, że odnalazł się w jakiejś twierdzy. Nie miał jednak czasu o tym pomyśleć, bowiem nadleciały w niego płonące czaszki. Rex zniszczył je przy użyciu łuku i ruszył przed siebie. Niedługo po tym odnalazł lochy, w których znalazł czterech więźniów. Od nich dowiedział się, że znalazł się w Nexusie, i że jądro wymiaru znajdowało się przy statui Diabła. Rex wypuścił ich, a oni weszli do pokoju dla personelu, z którego po chwili dało się słyszeć syczenie i odliczanie do eksplozji. Rex uciekł z twierdzy, która po chwili wybuchła. Scooter dostrzegł, jak skrzydlata bestia leciała w jego kierunku. Mężczyzna uruchomił miecz świetlny i wykonał cięcie z góry. Demon uniknął ataku, wymierzonego prosto w tors, choć jego skrzydło zostało przecięte. Przez to bestia straciła kontrolę w locie i uderzyła w górę, po czym spadła do lawy i w niej spłonęła. Ostatecznie Rex doprowadził do zaburzenia stabilizacji wymiaru, który po chwili przepadł w nicość. Scooterowi udało się jednak uciec. Gdy Rex pojawił się po drugiej stronie, dostrzegł dziewięć fioletowych kryształów. Wziął je i odszedł z wioski w poszukiwaniu StickWrick. Wtem kryształy wyleciały mu z ręki i odleciały w kierunku jakiejś góry. Pobiegł za nimi. W drodze był świadkiem wybuchu góry. Kryształy jednak przetrwały eksplozję, a obok nich pojawiło się pomieszczenie, do którego Scooter wszedł. W nim zobaczył drzwi, które otworzył. Nagle pojawiło się wiele drzwi, które się otworzyły, a z nich wyszły hordy zombie i szkieletów. Łowca ponownie dostrzegł wybuch, przez którego uderzenie zemdlał. Ocknął się jednak i dostrzegł, że kryształy uruchomiły portal. Rex ostatkiem sił wszedł do niego. Powrót do miasta Rex obudził się w swoim domu, na wpół przytomny. Całkowicie zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po domu, szukając czegoś niezwykłego. Wtem poczuł dziwny zapach. Idąc za nim, zauważył jak dwójka uzbrojonych ludzi wyważała drzwi do jego domu. Rex chwycił za pistolet i zabił ich dwoma celnymi strzałami. Wtem dostrzegł osobę, która to wszystko nagrała. Scooter złapał go i zapytał kim jest. Okazało się, że był szefem napastników, ale nie dowiedział się niczego więcej. Ów szef zaczął się wiercić, więc Rex uderzył go z główki, pozbawiając przytomności. Scooter zabrał go na piętro i związał, po czym czekał, aż odzyska przytomność. Stało się to niedługo. Rex chwycił go za kark, przygniótł do ściany i ponownie zapytał o jego tożsamość. Wtedy dowidział się, że tak naprawdę nie był on ich przywódcą. Scooter zapytał się więc, kim dokładnie oni byli. Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi, bo "kamerzysta" zaczął się dusić. Rex odkrył po chwili, że ktoś wrzucił do pokoju granat gazowy. Rex chwycił więc kamerzystę i wyskoczył z domu, używając mocy swojego klanu. Nagle jego dom eksplodował, a snajper zniknął. Zapytał się związanego, co to miało być, lecz ku jego zdziwieniu on też zniknął. Zdezorientowany, Rex odebrał telefon i dowiedział się, że Shixer wylądował w szpitalu. Rex udał się więc do szpitala, gdzie znalazł po drodze Sally. Oboje weszli do sali, w której leżał karateka. Zapytali go jak się czuje, na co ten odpowiada, że lepiej. Po chwili do pomieszczenia wszedł doktor i kazał im wyjść, bowiem Shixer miał mieć kolejną operację. Rex wyszedł, a Sally poprosiła lekarza, by mogła jeszcze trochę zostać. Nie mając nic do roboty, usiadł w poczekalni i zaczął czytać gazetę. Wtem obok niego przystanął Wigosci i zaczął uderzać głową o ścianę. Rex zapytał się go co on robi i próbował go powstrzymać. Ten tylko odszedł. Zaintrygowany Rex poszedł za nim. Dotarli wkrótce do jego domu, który, o dziwo, był cały nienaruszony. Wigosci powiedział mu wtedy, że to był tylko sen. Po tych słowach Rex obudził się. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się i sprawdził otoczenie, ale nie dostrzegł niczego nadzwyczajnego. Wyjazd do Nicksoft Pięć miesięcy później Rexa odwiedził Steve. Już na starcie obdarował go Smartfonem w prezencie. Rex podziękował mu i zapytał go, dlaczego go odwiedził. Steve odpowiedział, że chciał wypromować telefon w StickWrick. Oprócz tego wyżalił się przyjacielowi, że John chciał opuścić firmę. Scooter zapytał dlaczego. Steve odpowiedział, że nie wie i dodał, że zaczął on zachowywać się dziwnie. Rex zaproponował mu rozmowę, ale ten odpowiedział, że już próbował. Rex zaproponował mu spróbować jeszcze raz i powiedział, że pojedzie z nim. Steve powiedział, że jeśli tylko chce, to może z nim pojechać, ale dopiero za dwa tygodnie. Tak więc po dwóch tygodniach obaj wyjechali do Nicksoft. Nie udało im się jednak przekonać Johna do zostania w firmie i ostatecznie odszedł. Pomimo tego, firma dalej dobrze prosperowała.StickWrick RPG Starcie w Nicksoft Uwaga! Źródło tego elementu biografii pochodzi z gry Nicksoft RPG 250px|left|thumb|Rex podczas [[Nicksoft RPG, w 2018 r.]] W 2018 roku, Rex spokojnie żyje w swoim domku w Teriando. Pewnego dnia spokojnie ogląda telewizję, aż nagle pojawia się śnieg w telewizorze, a on słyszy coś w stylu "Zaraz cię dorwiemy". Zdziwiony, Rex wyłącza telewizję i wychodzi na balkon. Tam zauważony tajemniczy samochód, z którego wychodzą zamaskowani stickmani. Rex zauważa, że jeden z nich ciągnie jego postrzelonego sąsiada. Inny natomiast zauważa Rexa i zaczyna do niego strzelać. Ten kryje się w domu, unikając strzałów. Scooter zauważa, że kolejny włamuje mu się do domu i bierze jakieś cenne rzeczy. Próbuje go powstrzymać, ale ten ucieka. Nagle rzuca się na niego kolejny bandyta i próbuje wbić mu nóż w gardło. Rex szamota się z nim, a w końcu wyrzuca przez okno. Zamaskowany stickman ginie na miejscu. Rex szuka innych, ale nikogo nie zauważa. Rex postanawia więc zadzwonić po karetkę i policję, lecz nagle z szafy wyskakuje kolejny zamaskowany bandyta i zakłada mu worek na głowę. Z braku powietrza Rex traci przytomność. Nicksoft RPG, misja nr 1 - "Pogoń" Porwanie Rex budzi się w samochodzie. Zauważając, że jest związany, próbuje się uwolnić, ale słyszy, że sznury są mocno zaciśnięte i nie ma szans by się uwolnić. Rex próbuje jeszcze trochę, lecz ostatecznie poddaje się i zasypia ze zmęczenia. Scooter budzi się w samochodzie, który wbił się w ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Wszyscy w pojeździe, oprócz niego, nie żyją. Przez okno zauważa dwóch stickmanów i stickmankę. Przygląda im się. Siedzą związani, a przed nimi stoi jakiś mężczyzna z fajką. Za nim dostrzega jakieś urządzenie, które prawdopodobnie po postrzale ulegnie eksplozji. Rex postanawia rzucić w niego kamieniem i pozbawić go przytomności. Trafia go prosto w głowę, po czym rzuca się na niego i pozbawia go przytomności. Rex poznaje w związanej trójce Shixera i Sally. Scooter uwalnia całą trójkę, jednakże przez krzyk trzeciej osoby, przybiegają ochroniarze. Widząc ogłuszonego stickmana, znanego jako Hugh, zaczynają strzelać. Rex bierze broń Hugha i strzela w wyżej wspomniane urządzenie, doprowadzając do wybuchu, który zabija ochroniarzy. Rex, Shixer i Sally wpadają do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, w którym już znajduje się trzeci stickman, o imieniu Zack. Pokój jest pełny tajemniczych dokumentów. Przeglądając je, cała czwórka zauważa dokument o każdym z nich. Rex zauważa, że jest numerem 1 do złapania, jak napisane jest w dokumencie. Scooter sprawdza, czy są tam jeszcze jakieś informacje, a nie zauważając nic istotnego, chowa dokument do kieszeni. Nagle czuć, że budynek zaczyna się walić. Rex, tak samo jak inni, ucieka. Sapończyk wbiega do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, a za nim pojawia się Hugh, celując mu w głowę strzelbą. Rex unika strzału i stara się unieruchomić Hugha, ten jednak również unika i zaczyna bić Scootera po twarzy. Rexowi udaje się go uderzyć z główki, dzięki czemu zostaje uwolniony z ucisku. Hugh znajduje jednak kij i zaczyna nim go okładać. Rex jednak wyrywa mu kija i zaczyna go nim bić. Stickman chwyta ponownie swoją strzelbę, jednak nie może trafić. Gdy kończy mu się amunicja, rzuca bronią w Rex, trafiając go w twarz. Rex jednak łapie strzelbę i gdy Hugh do niego podbiega, uderza go nią. Ranny Hugh wycofuje się i podkłada C4, znikając w dymie. Przypominając sobie, że budynek się wali, Scooter ucieka i ledwo udaje mu się przeżyć. Rex zauważa samochód, jednak gdy do niego dociera, ktoś inny nim odjeżdża. Rex znajduje motocykl i przy jego użyciu odjeżdża od zawalonego budynku. Dociera do jakiegoś osiedla, gdzie jest wiele bandytów. Sapończyk kryje się i zauważa stickmana, którego wcześniej uwolnił, i jakiegoś starca. Podchodzi do nich. Starzec każe im iść za nim. Obaj posłusznie podążają za starym stickmanem. Trójka wchodzi na klatkę schodową pewnego budynku, po czym wchodzą do windy. Po drodze do windy wchodzą jeszcze dwie inne osoby. Gdy docierają do pomieszczenia, czeka na nich inny stickman. Starzec daje mu pieniądze, po czym mówi, aby się rozgościć. Wszyscy siadają na jakichś meblach, po czym zaczynają rozmowę ze starcem. Przedstawia się on jako Stary Pete i informuje, że Hugh zdobył cały kod Projektu Breeze i stara się stworzyć istotę powstałą z wielu istot. Starzec oznajmia też, że może im pomóc, ale muszą dla niego coś zrobić. Zapytany co, odpowiada, aby wpierw przeszli się po mieście. Rex, jak i wszyscy inni, zgadzają się. Nicksoft RPG, misja nr 2 - "Na miejscu" Witamy w Nicksoft Rex opuszcza budynek i sprawdza listę miejsc, które ma odwiedzić. Wpierw postanawia pójść do siedziby NiCorp. Tam pyta się jednego z pracowników, czy może spotkać się z prezesem. Ten oznajmia, że owszem, po czym zaprowadza go do biura. Tam Rex spotyka Steve'a, obecnego prezesa, i wita się z nim. Steve pyta, co ten robi w Nicksoft, lecz Scooter odpowiada mu, że nie jest tu z własnej woli, ale skoro już tutaj trafił, to postanowił się rozejrzeć. Steve oznajmia, że ma pomysł, aby ten przyszedł do niego za 2 godziny, gdy skończy pracę. Rex zgadza się, żegna, po czym idzie do starych magazynów Breeze Corporation. Gdy tam dochodzi, zauważa tajemniczy samochód. Rex sprawdza wnętrze pojazdu i znajduje broń oraz sporo gotówki. Wtem słyszy strzały. Scooter bierze broń i naboje, po czym idzie w kierunku odgłosów. Tam znajduje kilku przestępców, którzy zaczynają w niego strzelać. Temu jednak udaje się zabić dwóch z nich, resztę wykańcza ktoś inny. Nagle krzyk jakieś osoby zwabia kolejnych chuliganów. Rex biegnie w stronę wrzasku, lecz zostaje złapany od tyłu przez jednego z nich, który chce wbić mu nóż w gardło. Rex jednak uwalnia się z uścisku i zabija napastnika. Rex bierze nóż, lecz zauważa, że wszyscy chuligani zostali pokonani. Po tym dostrzega trójkę znajomych mu stickmanów, w tym Shixera i ranną Sally. Ten pierwszy mówi, że została postrzelona. Wszyscy razem, korzystając z samochodu chuliganów, zabierają ją do szpitala. Gdy Rex wychodzi ze szpitala, przypomina mu się, że ma jeszcze kilka miejsc do odwiedzenia. Postanawia więc iść do klubu. Gdy wchodzi, zauważa znajomą, lecz nie przyjacielską twarz. Okazuje się to być Hans. Ten również go zauważa i cofa się do toalety, z której przed chwilą wyszedł. Rex idzie tam, po czym Hans mówi, jak bardzo jest zaskoczony tym spotkaniem. Po krótkiej konwersacji, pomiędzy nimi dochodzi do potyczki, która jednak zostaje przerwana najazdem terrorystów, pomagierów Hansa. Rex kopie jeszcze Hansa raz, po czym skrywa się przed ostrzałem, który po chwili następuje w całym klubie. Rex postanawia dzwonić na policję, jednak kiedy oni przybywają, Hansowi i jego towarzyszom udało się już uciec. Scooter składa relację z całej sytuacji, a potem idzie odwiedzić resztę miejsc, zaznaczonych na mapie. Gdy już z tym kończy, wraca do starca. Po drodze spotyka Steve'a, który proponuje mu spotkanie. Rex oznajmia, że chwilowo musi gdzieś iść, jednak Steve proponuje mu, aby poszedł z nim. Scooter zgadza się i obaj idą do Starego Pete'a. Przed tym jeszcze Steve wspomina o ofercie mieszkaniowej dla niego. Rex mówi, że chętnie o tym pogada po spotkaniu ze starcem. Tam zdaje mu "raport" z całej wycieczki. Po tym Stary Pete proponuje mu mieszkanie, ale oznajmia, że może być ciasno ze względu na pozostałą trójkę. Rex twierdzi jednak, że jakoś sobie poradzi. Stary Pete przytakuje na znak, że rozumie, po czym żegna się, lecz dodaje, że nie na długo. Zaciekawiony Rex pyta, dlaczego. Wtedy Stary Pete wspomina mu o Wielkim Powstaniu UofSańskim. Rex dziwi się, pytając retorycznie, czy UofSańczycy się buntują. Wtem Steve proponuje już wyjście, na co Scooter się zgadza, lecz mówi starcowi, że jeszcze się spotkają. Po wyjściu obaj omawiają sprawy z nowym mieszkaniem Rexa. Steve wszystko mu tłumaczy i oznajmia, że póki co nie musi płacić. Po krótkiej rozmowie na ten temat, Steve pyta się, czy gdzieś idą. Rex mówi na to, że mogą się przejść. Nagle jakiś huk ich ogłusza i tracą przytomność. Nicksoft RPG, misja nr 3 - "Witamy w Nicksoft" Ostatnie starcie Gdy odzyskuje przytomność, Rex zauważy walący się budynek w centrum miasta. Rozgląda się i zauważa helikoptery, które zaczynają strzelać do powstańców. Niestety jednak, powstańcy posiadają czołgi i przy ich pomocy niszczą latające pojazdy. Widząc Steve, Rex pyta się go "co tu się do cholery dzieje". Steve tłumaczy, że powstańcy prawdopodobnie chcą wywołać wojnę, po czym pyta się, już bardziej siebie, czy kiedykolwiek na tym świecie zapanuje pokój. Rex odpowiada mu na to, mówiąc, że tak, gdy cała ludzkość wyginie, po czym pyta się go, czy gdzieś idą. Steve na to, że chętnie, lecz pyta, gdzie. Rex oznajmia mu, że chyba nie zamierza siedzieć na miejscu całą wieczność. Steve przytakuje, lecz pyta raz jeszcze, gdzie w takiej sytuacji można iść. Rex na to odpowiada, aby się rozejrzeć. Nagle na miejsce przybywa helikopter wojskowy. Osoba, która z niego wychodzi, przedstawia się jako przedstawiciel StickNevu i proponuje Rexowi powrót do organizacji. Ten pyta się, dlaczego miałby się zgodzić. Agent oznajmia, że potrzebują najlepszych, aby pokonać UofSA. Rex, mimo niechęci, zgadza się. Nicksoft RPG, misja nr 3 - "Witamy w Nicksoft" 5 godzin później, Rex dolatuje do terenów przejętych przez UofSA. Pyta się, co robimy, lecz nagle widzi armię UofSA, która zaczyna strzelać w jego kierunku. Rex odwzajemnia ogień. Wtem na całą armię spada bomba, wybijając jej część. Reszta ucieka w popłochu. Nagle pojawia się Hugh Spears i rani poważnie Rexa, Shixera i Zacka. Cała trójka odwdzięcza mu się, między innymi Rex strzela w niego. Rex uderza go z pięści, lecz ten, wciąż silny, ciska w niego nóż. Nie trafia jednak, więc rzuca się na Scootera i zaczyna okładać go pięściami. Nagle obok nich pojawił się ładunek C4. Rex odkopuje Hugha, po czym odbiega jak najdalej. Ładunek eksploduje, a Hugh ginie w wybuchu. Wtem na miejsce przybywa helikopter, który zabiera ocalałych. Ostatecznie UofSańczycy zostali odparci, ale wywalczyli sobie fragmenty ich dawnych terenów. Przestali stwarzać problemy. Przynajmniej na razie... Nicksoft RPG, misja nr 3 - "Witamy w Nicksoft", 5 godzin później I Wojna Nuklearna Uwaga! Źródło tego elementu biografii pochodzi z gry StickWrick RPG 2 160px|right|thumb|Rex w 2023 r. , podczas [[StickWrick RPG 2]] Na ratunek Stickowi Minęło 10 lat od wydarzeń z StickWrick RPG. Rex żył samotnie dalej w swoim niewielkim domku. 3 kwietnia 2023 r. oglądał wywiad George Drixa z Stick'iem, kiedy Stick został trafiony ze snajperki. Gdy transmisja dobiegła końca, Rex postanowił tam wyruszyć. Zabrał swoje wyposażenie Łowcy i udał się na miejsce zdarzenia. Zauważył nieprzytomnego Sticka i George'a. Ten drugi oznajmił, że snajper nadal strzela, ale trafił tylko Sticka. Scooter postanowił znaleźć snajpera. Gdy już się do niego zbliżał, ten rzekł, że go pamięta, po czym zniknął. Zaskoczony wrócił do Sticka i George'a. Ten pierwszy był już przytomny i zapytany, co to miało być, oznajmił, że musieli to być piraci. Na kolejne pytanie, czy wszystko w porządku, odpowiedział, że tak i podziękował. Rex postanowił więc już odejść. Po drodze zadzwonił do niego Steve i oznajmił, że odszedł z firmy oraz zamierzał wprowadzić się do Teriando. Rex zapytał więc, czy może mu jakoś pomóc. On oznajmił, że nie i że przybędzie za tydzień. Scooter przytaknął, po czym rozłączył się. Wracając, odłożył całe uzbrojenie do szafy w domu i poszedł na spacer. Po drodze odwiedził bar, w którym 10 lat temu zaczęła się jego przygoda w Teriando. Potem poszedł do sklepu z DVD i kupił książkę kryminalną za 24S$. Po tym wrócił do domu i zaczął ją czytać, a gdy skończył, obejrzał jeszcze jakiś stary film i zasnął.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział I: Obudź się! Odwiedziny przyjaciela 13 kwietnia Rexa odwiedził Steve. Już na przywitanie dał mu w prezencie zgrzewkę napoju NeoDrink, za którą Scooter podziękował, po czym zaprosił go do środka. Steve oznajmił swojemu przyjacielowi, że potrzebuje pracy. Rex popijając napój zapytał, czy na coś się zdecydował, ten jednak odpowiedział, że nie. Po chwili Rex zmienił temat, pytając gdzie Steve będzie w ogóle mieszkał. Steve nie odpowiedział na pytanie i oznajmił, że był w Teriando już od 3 dni i ogarniał dom. Steve zaproponował po rozmowie, aby się gdzieś przeszli, na co Rex przystał.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział II: Przybysze Ponowne spotkanie ze snajperem Podczas spaceru Rex zauważył wcześniej spotkanego snajpera, który ponownie strzelał do cywili. Scooter, używając mocy swojego klanu, szybko przybiegł do niego i uderzył go w twarz. Ten, ze względu na to, że nosił maskę, nic nie poczuł i próbował zaatakować Rexa nożem. Ten unikał kolejnych ciosów i próbował uderzyć go w brzuch. Snajper jednak uderzył go parę razy w twarz, a następnie wbił nóż w brzuch. left|300px|thumb|Rex wpada w szał Wściekły Rex wyciągnął nóż ze swojego ciała i uderzył snajpera w brzuch, po czym wbił wspomniane narzędzie w jego ramię. Po chwili jednak starcie przerwał wybuch bomby. Eksplozja spopieliła ulice miasta, które ogarnął pożar. Snajper zniknął, a Scooter, zbyt osłabiony, nie mógł go gonić. Rozglądając się, dostrzegł jak Steve, przestraszony, ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia. Rex wpadł w szał i wyzwolił ogromne ilości energii Scooter, niszcząc budynek, na którym (dziwnym trafem) się znalazł. Rex bez większych obrażeń opadł na ziemię i starał się znaleźć pomoc. Nikogo jednak nie dostrzegł. Postanowił więc gdzieś się schować i zdobyć opatrunki. Niedługo po tym znalazł apteczkę z bandażami i tabletkami. Rex zawiązał bandażami rany, a tabletki wziął ze sobą na wszelki wypadek, po czym, wycieńczony, zaczął znaleźć ocalałych. Nikogo jednak nie odnalazł. Postanowił jednak szukać dalej, lecz wtem dostrzegł Snajpera. Scooter próbował zaatakować go znienacka, z mizernym skutkiem. Snajper kopnął go w twarz, co wkrótce Rex mu zrekompensował. Po chwili jednak nastąpiła kolejna eksplozja. Rex chciał skorzystać z chwili nieuwagi swojego przeciwnika i próbował go uderzyć, jednak zauważył, że ten zniknął. Były Łowca dostrzegł na niebie samoloty bombardujące Teriando. Próbował uciec, ale został postrzelony i stracił przytomność.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział II: Przybysze Zrujnowane miasto 330px|right|thumb|Rex i Snajper w ruinach Teriando. Rex obudził się na kawałku drewna, nieopodal jakiegoś ogniska. Zauważa, że znajdował się gdzieś pod gruzami. Po chwili jego oczom ukazał się Snajper, przyglądający się mu spod maski. Rex zapytał go kim jest i czego od niego chciał. Ten odpowiedział, że został wynajęty przez Novera Tinosa, a jego celami mieli być Stick, Shixer i sam Rex. Odpowiadając na drugie pytanie, stwierdził, że nic oprócz chwilowej współpracy, aby wydostać się z gruzów. Scooter zapytał, dlaczego miałby z nim współpracować, lecz Snajper odrzekł, że nie miał już zamiaru starać się zabić Rexa. Scooter ostatecznie zgodził się, pytając o plan. Snajper zaproponował, aby wybrać się do sklepu położonego nieopodal po jakieś pożywienie. Tam też się wybrali. Po zdobyciu jedzenia, Rex zapytał o dalszy punkt planu. Jego towarzysz zaproponował, by udać się do biura i sprawdzić, czy działa jakikolwiek sprzęt elektroniczny. W drodze do biura Rex zauważył ranną osobę. Scooter podszedł do niej i sprawdził jej stan. Okazało się, że ową osobą był Hubert. Rex podszedł i zapytał, co z nim, ale ten jedynie bełkotał. Gdy Rex zbliżał się, by usłyszeć wyraźnie, Snajper wstrzyknął mu jakiś lek. Rex próbował go uderzyć, ale ten jedynie oznajmił, że próbuje mu pomóc, ponieważ miał jakieś omamy. Gdy Scooter zapytał go o co mu chodzi, ten stwierdził, że był on zbyt osłabiony, by mu się przydać, po czym postrzelił go w głowę.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział III: Upadek, Koniec Rozdziału Wciąż żywy 300px|left|thumb|Opatrzony Rex po postrzale Rex obudził się z obandażowaną głową w samolocie, w łóżku. Chwilę po przebudzeniu dostrzegł jakąś kobietę. Zdziwiony, spróbował wstać, ale ta powstrzymała go i oznajmiła, że "nie jest jeszcze gotów". Mimo tego Scooter podniósł się, choć ledwo utrzymał na nogach. Skołowany zapytał gdzie jest. Kobieta odpowiedziała mu, że w samolocie, którego celem jest zrzucenie bomby na StickTopię. Przy okazji wyjaśniła, że znalazła go na wpół żywego wśród ruin i wzięła ze sobą. Po wyjaśnieniach zapytała, czy osobą, która go postrzeliła był Michael Ghost. Rex, nie kojarząc nazwiska, zapytał, czy chodziło jej o snajpera, co ostatecznie okazało się prawdą. Kobieta wyjaśniła mu, że Michael Ghost został przez nią namówiony do współpracy z Noverem Tinosem, jednak po jego śmierci Ghost wciąż wykonał daną mu misję. Gdy strzelił Rexowi w głowę, przybył oddział żołnierzy i zastrzelił go, przy okazji ratując Rexa. Ten zapytał, co zamierzają teraz zrobić. Kobieta odpowiedziała mu, że znajdują się na lotnisku w StickTopii, oraz, że niedługo odlatują. Gdy Rex zapytał, dokąd, ta odpowiedziała - "zniszczyć stolicę".StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział IV: Powrót Jazda Gdy Rex i towarzysze kobiety, uprzedni opuszczając pojazd, zamierzali wrócić na samolot samochodem, zauważyli nagle jak wszystkie auta eksplodują. Rex wyskoczył natychmiastowo ze swojego, ale siła rażenia wybuchu odepchnęła go, przez co uderzył o ziemię i stracił przytomność. Scooter obudził się związany, nieopodal swoich towarzyszy. Prócz nich Rex zauważył również Ghosta, który jednak przeżył. Snajper rozerwał dwóch towarzyszy Rexa, doprowadzając kobietę, która również została związana, do łez. Podczas, gdy Michael coś do niej szeptał, Rex zauważył, że pęta trzymające go pękły, więc korzystając z okazji, uwolnił się i rzucił leżącym nieopodal nożem w kark Ghosta. Ten upadł, zraniony, ale dalej żył. Rex podbiegł do niego i zagroził mu wyciągniętym uprzednio nożem, ten jednak odrzucił go i wstał. Scooter zauważył leżący obok niego 44. Magnum i pięć naboi do pistoletu. Choć otumaniony, Rex załadował broń i wystrzelił, przeszywając pociskiem szyję Michaela. Zaskoczony Ghost zaczął przeklinać Rexa, po czym padł na ziemię, martwy. Scooter podszedł do kobiety i sprawdził jej stan. Na szczęście nie była ranna, ale za to bardzo zmęczona. Rex zapytał ją, czy może chodzić, ta jednak straciła przytomność z wycieńczenia. Rozglądając się nerwowo, Rex zauważył opuszczoną chatkę, zachowaną mimo bombardowania. Biorąc towarzyszącą mu kobietę na ręce, udał się w kierunku domu.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział V: Jazda Ocaleni Rex zauważył w chatce dwa łóżka, sprawny telewizor, biurko oraz lodówkę pełną jedzenia. Scooter położył swoją towarzyszkę na łóżku, usiadł przy biurku i zaczął czytać odnalezioną gazetę. Nagle z lektury wyrwał go odgłos eksplozji. Zaintrygowany postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz i sprawdzić źródło wybuchu. W oddali zauważył płonący wrak samochodu i rannego kierowcę. Rex podbiegł do niego i rozpoznał w nim Shixera. Usztywniając jego złamaną nogę jakąś chustą, zabrał go do domu. Tam położył go na drugim łóżku i dał mu coś do jedzenia i picia. Wtem zauważył, że obudziła się jego towarzyszka. Rex sprawdził jej stan. Okazało się, że zdążyła już wypocząć. Dla pewności Scooter zapytał o jej samopoczucie. Ta odpowiedziała, że wszystko jest w porządku, po czym podziękowała mu za uratowanie jej życia i przedstawiła się jako Jennifer Tikos. Rozmowę przerwał Shixer, który zapytał o dalszy plan. Rex odpowiedział, że póki co muszą wydobrzeć. Shixer westchnął, po czym włączył telewizję, na której cała trójka widzi niszczone bitwą Stickos. Wtem Rex usłyszał szum powietrza, jakby coś leciało nad nimi. Sprawdzając co to, dostrzegł eskadrę myśliwców lecących nad nimi. Jeden z nich wylądował nieopodal chatki. Rex poinformował o tym Shixera i Jennifer, po czym rozdał im broń i kazał się przygotować do ewentualnej obrony. Wtem do chatki wszedł mężczyzna, w którym Rex rozpoznał Steve'a. Zaskoczony, zapytał swojego przyjaciela co tu robił, na co Rex odpowiedział, że mógłby spytać o to samo. Steve zignorował tę uwagę, po czym powiedział, aby weszli na pokład, oraz, że tam wyjaśni całą sytuację. Ci zgodnie weszli na pokład. Niedługo po tym myśliwiec odleciał.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział VI: Rów Bitwa o Stickos 330px|right|thumb|Rex w nowym modelu [[Pancerz Breeze V6|Breeze V6 z minigunem dociera do kryjówki prezydenta StickTopii.]] Podczas lotu Rex został wybrany do obrony schronu prezydenta Stickos. Został zrzucony kilka godzin przed nadchodzącą walką na dachu budynku, w którym owy schron się znajdował, ze snajperką i pistoletem. Tam ulokował swoją pozycję i czekał na rozpoczęcie walk.Ostatnia Godzina, Akt III Gdy bitwa zaczęła się, Rex przez długi czas zestrzeliwał wrogie jednostki, które próbowały zaatakować schron prezydenta. Wtem zestrzelony myśliwiec uderzył w budynek, na którym stał Rex, niszcząc jego górną warstwę. Rex spadł kilka pięter niżej, ale skończyło się na kilku obiciach. Na dole napotkał kolejnych wrogów, których pozbył się przy użyciu pistoletu (karabin snajperski został zniszczony podczas upadku). Rex utrzymywał swoją pozycję, odpierając ataki kolejnych fal wrogów, dopóki coś ogromnego nie uderzyło w budynek, wysadzając pozostałości szczytu budynku. Rex próbował uciekać, jednak podłoga zawaliła się i spadł na dół, tracąc na chwilę przytomność. Gdy ją odzyskał, zauważył, że spadł na poziom -4, ten sam, na którym znajdował się schron prezydenta. Idąc przez ciemności, znalazł wejście do schronu. Rex ostrożnie podszedł do nich i zapukał. Drzwi otworzyli mu dwaj strażnicy w pancerzach Breeze V6 i zaczęli do niego strzelać. Scooter cudem uniknął postrzału i oznajmił, że jest po ich stronie. Jeden z nich przy użyciu siły kombinezonu wrzucił Rexa do środka i pod groźbą rozstrzelania zapytał kim jest. Ten przedstawił się i wyjaśnił przyczynę swojego pobytu w danym miejscu. Strażnicy przeprosili go, po czym wskazali mu, żeby poszedł za nimi. Dotarli wkrótce do osobnego pomieszczenia, w którym przetrzymywany był nowy model Breeze V6. Strażnicy nakazali mu go założyć, na co ten się zgodził. Później wyruszyli na spotkanie z prezydentem. Podczas rozmowy z prezydentem, schron napadli wrodzy żołnierzy. Strażnicy giną po krótkiej walce, zabijając kilku wrogów. Reszty pozbył się Rex, jednak jednemu z nich udało się zakraść od tyłu i wbić nóż w brzuch prezydenta. Rex zareagował szybko i zastrzelił napastnika, po czym opatrzył prezydenta i zapytał, czy wszystko w porządku. Ten oznajmił, że tak, oraz, żeby już wyszedł, gdy on zajmie się leczeniem rany. Rex, nie widząc powodu do sprzeciwu, opuścił prezydenta i wyszedł z ruiny budynku. Wychodząc na powierzchnię, Rex zauważył grupkę ludzi, w tym Jennifer. Ta rozpoznała go i oznajmiła, że czekają na samolot z bombą atomową, która miała za zadanie wysadzić elektrownie nuklearną StickTopii, przy czym dodała, że ona i Shixer się tym zajmą, gdy już tylko wydobędą go spod gruzów. Po tym powiedziała mu, że jego zadaniem było zabicie prezydenta StickTopii. Rex zgodził się niechętnie, po czym wsiada do samolotu, który miał zabrać go na miejsce.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział VII: Bitwa o Stickos, koniec rozdziału Ostatni bastion i śmierć 280px|left|thumb|Rex zabija Jurkina. Rex w pancerzu Breeze V6 wysiadł nieopodal zlokalizowanej kryjówki prezydenta StickTopii. Przebijając się przez falę strażników, Scooter dotarł do windy i wcisnął jeden z przycisków, jednak winda pod wpływem eksplozji spadła i wybuchła na najniższym piętrze. Dzięki pancerzowi jednak udało mu się przeżyć. Rex zapalił latarkę przy minigunie i odnalazł drzwi, prowadzące do schronu głównych władz StickTopii. Scooter przebił się przy użyciu ładunków wybuchowych i zabił premiera. Po chwili nastąpił kolejny wybuch, który spowodował, że schron zaczął się zawalać. Rex jednak uciekł i wbiegł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Tam zauważył duszącego się tumanami kurzu prezydenta StickTopii. Bez żadnego zastanowienia zabił go jednym strzałem z pistoletu. Nagle sufit zapadł się, przygniatając Rexa.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział VIII: Dwa reaktory, jeden prezydent Wojna zakończyła się zwycięstwem zjednoczonych StickWrick i Nicksoft. Shixer, wysadziwszy elektrownię, odnalazł Sally i razem wrócili do Teriando. Mimo, że wszystko zostało skażone przez działania wojenne, stan powietrza powoli wracał do normy. Jak się okazało, Rexowi nie udało się przeżyć wybuchu elektrowni nuklearnej, która dotarła do kryjówki władz StickTopii. Zginął pod gruzami schronu. StickWrick RPG 2 - Epilog Powrót left|thumb|250px|Rex powraca do życia Wojna zakończyła się, i rozpoczęła się odbudowa miast. Tymczasem w siedzibie prezydenta StickTopii, pokryte w gruzach, leżało ciało Rexa. Jednakże system pancerza zaczął siłą przywracać jego funkcje życiowe. Okazało się jednak, że tkanki obcych, zawarte w pancerzu, którego używał Rex, były dalej aktywne, a implozja nuklearna i gwałtowny stan systemu sprawiły, że obcy przebudził się. Kosmita zaczął walczyć o ciało Rexa, a on sam szamotał się po pomieszczeniu, próbując go odpędzić. W międzyczasie ocalali StickTopijczycy zaczęli przeszukiwać gruzy i dotarli do pomieszczenia przeznaczonego dla prezydenta. Gdy wchodzą do środka, zauważają przemienionego Rexa, którego kombinezon scalił się z ciałem, tworząc z niego hybrydę człowieka i serpha. Będąc wciąż w prymitywnym szale, Rex zamordował StickTopijczyków. Odzyskując większość świadomości, Scooter wygrzebał się spod gruzów i wydostał na zewnątrz, gdzie zastał, spowodowaną przez eksplozję elektrowni, zimę nuklearną. Zima Nuklearna right|180px|thumb|Rex podczas Zimy Nuklearnej Samotny wędrowiec Po odrodzeniu Rex wyszedł na zewnątrz, gdzie zastał zimę nuklearną. Jako, że nie był już do końca człowiekiem, uzyskując fizjologię Serpha, mógł swobodnie poruszać się w niskich temperaturach. Od tej chwili zaczął samotną wędrówkę po ruinach miasta, zastanawiając się nad swoim losem. Myśląc nad sensem egzystencji swojej i innych, rozpoczął przemierzanie zniszczonego świata."Spaczona Dusza" Powrót do Teriando Rex wędrował poprzez zniszczony świat. Zmęczony, postanowił odsapnąć w ruinach Sterfour. Po sześciu godzinach spokojnego snu został obudzony przez alarm urządzenia, które nosił na nadgarstku, BHDfST. Dzięki niemu dowiedział się, że kilometr od jego obecnej pozycji znajdował się schron, który nadawał sygnał SOS. Rex odnalazł strzelbę oraz prowiant, po czym udał się w kierunku sygnału. Po około 40 minutach dotarł do schronu, który okazał się być ukryty w jaskini. Urządzenie poinformowało go o silnym napromieniowaniu otoczenia. Rex jednak nie przejął się tym i zaczął sprawdzać okolice. Widząc tylko gruzy i mutantów śpiących przy nich, ruszył dalej. To co odkrył, okazało się być grupką siedmiu ludzi, w której rozpoznał Shixera, Shadowa i Jennifer. Gdy dostrzegli przemienionego mężczyznę, nakazali zachować ostrożność i zapytali go kim jest. Rex przedstawił się i odrzekł, że nie pracuje dla nikogo, odpowiadając na zadane mu pytania. Rozmowę wtem przerwał BHDfST, który poinformował ich o nagłym skoku napromieniowania. Rex sprawdził dokładnie swój stan i dowiedział się, że podczas samotnej wędrówki został mocno napromieniowany i musi zażyć środki przeciwpromienne. Rex otrzymał takie od Jennifer, dzięki czemu promieniowanie zostało zniwelowane. Jennifer zaproponowała przeszukanie innego schronu w poszukiwaniu innych ocalałych. Rex zgodził się, po czym wyruszył na poszukiwania, zaczynając od hotelu. Tam, w jednym z pokoi, odnalazł dwóch rannych mężczyzn. Rex sprawdził ich stan i zauważył, że jeden był ciężko chory, a drugi się nim opiekował. Gdy ten ostatni go zauważył, zaczął błagać o litość. Rex oznajmił, że nie zamierza ich skrzywdzić, po czym zapytał, kim są. Mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Joe, a swojego kompana i, jak się okazało, brata jako Marka, po czym opowiedział, jak popełnili błąd, nie wchodząc do schronów, przez co jego brat zachorował i musieli ukrywać się przed zimnem oraz grasującymi bandytami. Rex zapytał, czy czegoś potrzebują, ale ci jedynie chcieli, by zostawił ich w spokoju. Scooter wzruszył ramion, po czym opuścił hotel. Nagle jego BHDfST wczytał nową mapę, pokazującą okolice. Rex postanowił z niej skorzystać i udał się do szpitala. Tam odkrył, że wejście i okna zostały zamurowane. Rex zaczął szukać innego wejścia, ale niczego nie znalazł. Nagle rzucił się na niego jakiś bandyta i zaczął bić. Scooter nabił go jednak na kolce, raniąc i pozbawiając przytomności. Przy napastniku znalazł C4. Używając ładunku wybuchowego, wysadził wejście do szpitala, przy okazji zabijając nieświadomego bandytę, który stał nieopodal zamurowanego wejścia. Jego czterej towarzysze rzucili się na Rexa, jednak ten przy użyciu odnalezionej strzelby zabił ich. Po starciu wszedł do szpitala. Usłyszał wewnątrz jęki zombie i mutantów. Rex sprawdził ilość naboi, po czym z ostrożnością zaczął przemierzać korytarze szpitala. Nagle zauważył grupkę ludzi w jednym z pokoi, ci jednak go nie dostrzegli. Byli to kanibale i jedli akurat jakieś zmasakrowane zwłoki. Scooter zabił ich wszystkich. Nagle uruchomiła się syrena nuklearna, dobiegająca z kasyna. Rex postanowił więc gdzieś się ukryć. Nagle syrena przestała wyć i zastąpiła ją muzyka z kasyna. Gdy Rex wyszedł ze szpitala, dostrzegł ogromny grzyb atomowy, który jednak zbliżał się zbyt wolno, by gwałtownie reagować. 300px|left|thumb|Spotkanie ze starym znajomym Scooter postanowił więc udać się do kasyna. Gdy wszedł do środka, zobaczył, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, sielankę. W środku było ciepło, a wszyscy przyjemnie spędzali czas. Zaskoczony Rex rozejrzał się. Wtem zauważył tajemniczego mężczyznę w zniszczonym pancerzu, który na jego widok wstał i poszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Po chwili z tego samego pokoju wyszła grupką zamaskowanych ludzi, którzy kazali mu iść za nimi. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, grupa zniknęła, a ktoś złapał go od tyłu i przystawił nóż do szyi, witając się szyderczo. Gdy Rex zapytał, czego chce, ten odpowiedział, że jego bólu i śmierci. Scooter zapytał więc, kim jest. Nieznajomy zapytał retorycznie, czy już go nie pamięta, po czym rzucił nim o podłogę. Dopiero wtedy Rex rozpoznał w nim Michaela Ghosta. Zaskoczony oznajmił, że przecież go zabił, lecz ten stwierdził, że, jak widać, było inaczej. Po chwili Ghost odparł, że porozmawiają dalej w sali tortur, o której, jak stwierdził, właściciele kasyna nie mieli pojęcia. Po drodze Ghost wyjaśnił jak udało mu się przeżyć. Gdy dotarli do drzwi sali tortur, Michael zauważył, że nie wziął ze sobą sznura, którym mógłby związać więźnia. Rex wykorzystał okazję i kopnął Ghosta w brzuch, uderzył pięścią i spróbował nabić na kolce. Nie udało mu się jednak, bowiem Ghost zrobił unik, złapał go za szyję i rzucił o regał z książkami. Po chwili dobył strzelby i uderzył Rexa pięć razy kolbą. Podczas kolejnego uderzenia Scooter złapał za broń i pociągnął za spust. Strzałem odstrzelił Ghostowi lewą dłoń. Ten w odwecie złapał granat i rzucił nim w Rexa. Scooter nie zdołał go w pełni uniknąć i oberwał. Nagle pojawiła się grupka, która wcześniej go przyprowadziła i ogłuszyła Ghosta. Zaskoczony Rex zapytał, co to ma znaczyć. Ci odpowiedzieli, że Michael został skazany na karę śmierci i zapytali, czy wszystko w porządku. Rex oznajmił, że owszem, choć sądził, że mu pomagali. Ci oznajmili, że zwyczajnie cały czas mieli go na oko. Ostatecznie strażnicy kazali mu "ruszyć dupę", bowiem stał im na drodze. Rex wystawił im środkowego palca zmutowaną ręką, po czym opuścił kasyno. Po wyjściu z kasyna, Rex zauważył bójkę. Postanowił podejść i sprawdzić, kto w niej uczestniczył. Walczący jednak zaprzestali, a jeden z nich odszedł. Scooter podszedł do drugiego, by rozpoznać w nim Novera. Obaj rozmawiali przez chwilę, zanim nie pojawił się Ghost wraz z patrolem StickTopii. Rex i Nover zostali otoczeni. Obu związano i wrzucono do samochodu. W drodze, Rex spróbował wyswobodzić się przy użyciu kolców, jednak i one zostały związane. Nagle jakiś mężczyzna powiedział mu, aby przestał, bo ucieczka nie wchodziła w grę. Gdy Scooter przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, poznał w nim Steve'a i zapytał co ten tutaj robił. Ten oznajmił, żę był hakerem ruchu oporu, jednak podczas jednej akcji popełnił błąd i został złapany. Wtem samochód zatrzymał się, a wrogi żołnierz otworzył tylne drzwi i ogłuszył całą trójkę.StickWrick RPG 3: Nuclear Winter, Rozdział I - Otwórz oczy Kres Rex obudził się w jakimś pomieszczeniu i dostrzegł obok siebie Novera, Steve'a, Boba oraz dwóch nieznanych mu mężczyzn. Nagle do pokoju wszedł Ghost i oznajmił, że zamierzał zagrać z nimi w "grę". Do każdego więźnia przypisał jeden numerek, a jednemu z nich dał kostkę, po czym wyjaśnił, że wylosowany numerek będzie szedł na tortury. Rex dostał numer 2, lecz zakpił z Ghosta. Ten zignorował go, mówiąc, że i tak nie miał innego wyboru niż wziąć udział w grze, po czym nakazał jednemu z więźniów rzucać kostką. Wylosowany został numer 3, należący do Boba, który od razu został zabrany na tortur i zabity. Rex próbował się szarpać, ale Ghost kopnął go w twarz. Tym razem wylosowany został numer 1, lecz ten uwolnił się i spróbował rzucić się na Snajpera, ten jednak w brutalny sposób pozbawił go życia. Kolejnym wylosowanym numerem okazał się być numer 5, należący do Steve'a. Od razu został brutalnie pobity, po czym przestrzelono mu nogi i rzucono między pozostałe ciała, sądząc, że umarł. Rex raz jeszcze spróbował się wyrwać, lecz tym razem Nover był szybszy. Rozszarpał sznur, zniszczył jakieś urządzenie, czym doprowadził do eksplozji, i rzucił się na Ghosta, obijając go do nieprzytomności. Potem uwolnił Scootera. Ten podszedł do Steve'a i sprawdził jego puls. Mężczyzna żył, ale w swoim obecnym stanie był bliski wykrwawieniu. Nover zaproponował mu pozostawienie go, na co jednak Rex się nie zgodził. Biorąc Steve'a na ręce, ruszył wraz z Noverem, przebijając się przez kolejne fale wrogów. W końcu trafili do windy, lecz podczas ruchu zacięła się. Rex spróbował ją odblokować, niestety na próżno. Po chwili drzwi windy zostały zniszczone i powstała dziura w ścianie szybu. Wrogi żołnierz wrzucił do środka windy granat. Nover zabił go i wyszedł, lecz Scooter trafni zauważył, że nie zdąży ocalić i siebie, i Steve'a naraz. Postanowił więc oddać Steve'a Noverowi, który zabrał go jak najdalej od windy. Ta po chwili eksplodowała i spadła w dół, wraz z Rexem.StickWrick RPG 3: Nuclear Winter, Rozdział II - Kres Na dole Okazało się jednak, że Rex przeżył upadek. Był jednak cały pogruchotany i zmiażdżony przez gruzy, przez co nie mógł się ruszyć. Wtem pojawił się jakiś mężczyzna, który pomógł mu się wydostać i opatrzył go przy użyciu podręcznej apteczki. Rex podziękował mu, po czym odszedł. Zauważył też, że kończyła mu się amunicja. Wtem usłyszał jakieś pikanie. Rozpoznając w nim tykanie bomby, szybko wybiegł na zewnątrz. Eksplozja odrzuciła go w przód, ale udało mu się przeżyć. Na zewnątrz dostrzegł Novera, lecz nie było przy nim Steve'a. Pytając się gdzie był, Tinos odpowiedział, że zostawił go. Rex próbował wyciągnąć z niego informacje o miejscu, w którym go zostawił, lecz Tinos odrzekł, że tak naprawdę odpoczywał w samochodzie, po czym powiedział, by Scooter się ruszył, jeśli nie chciał zostać. Rex więc podążył za Noverem i wsiadł do pojazdu. Po chwili odjechali. W drodze Rex sprawdził stan Steve'a. Ten, mimo odniesionych ran, przestał krwawić i był przytomny. Zapytał gdzie jadą. Rex, nie znając odpowiedzi, zadał to pytanie Noverowi, ten jednak nie chciał podać dokładnej lokalizacji. W końcu trafili do jakiegoś miejsca. Nover kazał im wysiąść, co też robią, przy czym Steve'owi pomógł Rex. Jak się okazało, dojechali do miasta UnderTer, obecnie zamieszkałego przez Widma, lokalny ruch oporu przeciwko StickTopijczykom. Nover przesłał Rexowi plan miasta i powiedział, by zabrał rannego do urzędu, gdzie znajdował się szpital. Tam też miał otrzymać mieszkanie. Przed rozdzieleniem Tinos dał Rexowi swój numer telefonu w razie wszelkiej potrzeby. Rex w drodze do urzędu zauważył wielu uzbrojonych ludzi z maskami na twarzach, dziwnie spoglądających w jego stronę. Źródłem ich niepokoju było jego przemienione ciało. Zapewniając ich, że nie mieli czego się obawiać, odprowadził Steve'a do szpitala i oddał w ręce medyków.StickWrick RPG 3: Nuclear Winter, Rozdział II - Kres Miasto Widm 250px|thumb|right|Mutacja Rexa rozwija się Po oddaniu Steve'a do szpitala, Rex stwierdził, że jest głodny i poszedł do sklepu. Kończąc posiłek, uznał, że potrzebował jakiegoś miejsca zamieszkania. Nie było jednak go na żadne stać, więc zadzwonił do Novera, który załatwił mu darmowe lokum w hotelu i trochę pieniędzy. Po obejrzeniu mieszkania, Rex sprawdził swój stan zdrowotny. Nie posiadał jednak większych ran. Ubrał się więc, po czym stwierdził, że potrzebuje odpoczynku. Przed snem dopadł go jednak dziwny ból. Nie mając siły, by stać, padł na kolana. Wtem jego plecy rozerwały kolejne kolce, które wyrosły spod skóry i mięsa. Krew szybko zniknęła, a rany zagoiły się. Nie mając siły, by utrzymać się przy przytomności, Rex położył się i zasnął. Scooter obudził się o godzinie 7:30. Z rozmów na korytarzu dowiedział się, że o godzinie dziewiątej miało odbyć się jakieś spotkanie przy Zbrojowni. Znajdując paczkę makaronu w pokoju, zjadł ją, zaspokajając głód. Przypominając sobie o Stevie, postanowił go odwiedzić. Przyszedł więc do szpitala, lecz dostrzegł, że ten jeszcze spał, odpoczywając po operacji. Widząc to, postanowił odejść. Wtem został jednak zatrzymany przez głos Steve'a. Rex odwrócił się i podszedł do niego. Ten wytłumaczył, że amputowali mu nogę, a w jej miejsce wstawili protezę, oraz, że przez pewien czas będzie poruszał się na wózku. Rex opowiedział mu o spotkaniu, na którym powinien dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o obecnej sytuacji. Steve powiedział mu, aby przyszedł do niego po nim i o wszystkim mu opowiedział. Scooter zgodził się i wyszedł. Rex obserwował spotkanie z tyłu. Z tłumu wyszedł przywódca Widm, Max Storm, i ogłosił, że nadszedł czas, by zaatakować StickTopię, mówił też o możliwym sojuszu z Ruchem Oporu Uspijja. Spotkanie zakończyło się wiwatem. Rex postanowił odejść, lecz został zatrzymany przez Novera, który zapytał go, czy weźmie w tym udział. Rex nie wykazał większego zainteresowania, lecz stwierdził, że ma jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. Nover odszedł, a Scooter udał się do Steve'a i zdał mu relację ze spotkaniu. Przez pewien rozmawiali, dopóki Steve nie został zabrany na rehabilitację. Rex opuścił wtedy szpital. Po wyjściu jego BHDfST poinformowało go o połączeniu z siecią. Rex sprawdził kilka wiadomości, lecz zauważył, że niedługo wyładuje mu się bateria. Z tego powodu wrócił do mieszkania i podłączył urządzenie. W międzyczasie włączył laptopa, którego znalazł w mieszkaniu. Rexowi udało się złamać nałożone na niego hasło. Okazało się, że laptop należał do agenta, który współpracował jednocześnie z rządem StickTopii, StickWrick, Nicksoft, Uspijją oraz Widmami, lecz popełnił samobójstwo. Na komputerze Rex odnalazł sporą ilość danych i dokumentów. Postanowił więc przejrzeć je wszystkie. Z dokumentów dowiedział się, że Uspijja podczas odbicia Teriando zamierzała zdradzić Widma i wybić każdego członka, po czym samemu przejąć władzę w stolicy. Rex zabrał laptopa ze sobą i pokazał dane Noverowi, który akurat ćwiczył na strzelnicy. Ten wysłał go do dowódców Widm, gdzie Scooter objaśnił Maxowi Stormowi i jego towarzyszom zaistniałą sytuację. Dowódcy podziękowali mu za informacje i powiedzieli, że po przestudiowaniu dokumentów zajmą się nowym planem powstania. Rex zostawił im wszystkie pliki i odszedł. Po wyjściu dowiedział się z wiadomości, że Uspijjanie zaczęli odbijać okolice Teriando. Gdy zamierzał poinformować o tym Novera, usłyszał eksplozję oraz alarm. Rex wyszedł szybko z podziemnego miasta, docierając na pole bitwy, gdzie StickTopijczycy z pomocą Widm próbowali odeprzeć atak Uspijjan. Rex dołączył do walki, jednak szala zwycięstwa ostatecznie przechyliła się na stronę Uspijjan. Rex oddalił się, znajdując bezpieczną kryjówkę, z której obserwował płonące Teriando, zajmowane przez ruch powstańczy Uspijja. Rex zaczął szukać broni i ocalałych. Udało mu się znaleźć karabin maszynowy przy zwłokach StickTopijczyka, ale nie odnalazł żadnych ocalałych. Niedaleko miasta jednak znalazł niewielką wioskę, do której się udał. W drodze napotkał pojazd, który kierował się w to samo miejsce. Kierowca, ubrany w nieznany mu pancerz Breeze, wysiadł i zapytał czy czegoś potrzebuje. Rex zapytał go jak wygląda sytuacja. Kierowca odparł, że Uspijjanie przejęli miasto, przy okazji mówiąc, że on sam zamierzał zebrać małą grupkę i odjechać do Stickos, które nie zostało jeszcze przejęte. Tam mógł bezpiecznie spakować się i opuścić kraj. Rex zabrał się więc z nim. Z czasem udało im się zebrać grupę i odjechali razem do Stickos, gdzie udało mu się znaleźć mieszkanie i pracę. Był również świadkiem łączenia się ruchów oporu przeciwko Uspijji, która zaczynała odtwarzać dawne państwo sticktopijskie. Ostatecznie jednak nowy rząd StickWrick zdecydował się na pokój ze StickTopijczykami i oddał im sporo ziem oraz obiecał pozbyć się opozycji. W przeciągu kilku miesięcy Stickos zostało odbudowane.StickWrick RPG 3: Nuclear Winter, Rozdział II - Kres Nowy porządek Moce i zdolności |-|Obecne = Rex po śmierci, a następnie wskrzeszeniu, traci moce Scooter, lecz zyskuje kilka innych umiejętności. * Zwiększony poziom siły - Rex zyskuje niesamowitą siłę fizyczną i zwykłym chwytem jest zdolny skruszyć twardą, ceglaną ścianę. * Zwiększony poziom wytrzymałości - Rex staje się o wiele bardziej wytrzymały na ataki, a także na upadki i wybuchy. Dzięki naturalnym zdolnościom Serphów, które posiadł, Rex zyskał niesamowicie wytrzymałe ciało, które jest niezdolne do wyniszczenia zwykłym arsenałem. Jest też wysoce odporny na zimno, jak można zauważyć, gdyż po I Wojnie Nuklearnej żyje poza schronem. * Zwiększony poziom szybkości i zwinności - Jako, że Serphowie często polują, są niesamowicie szybcy i zwinni w swoich ruchach. Te same zdolności uzyskał również Rex po scaleniu z tkankami Serpha. Umiejętności Serpha *'Wyostrzone zmysły' - Po mutacji, zmysły Rexa zostały drastycznie wyostrzone, szczególnie jego wzrok, słuch i węch. Dzięki temu jest w stanie m. in. zobaczyć najmniejsze szczegóły z daleka, wyczuć najbardziej niewyczuwalne zapachy, i usłyszeć choćby najcichszy dźwięk. *'Prawe ramię Serpha' - Gdy stał się hybrydą stickmana i Serpha, jego prawa ręka stała się tą Serpha i obfita jest w wiele kolców. Serphowie są rasą zmiennokształtną, dzięki czemu Rex może zmienić swoje prawe ramię w jakąkolwiek broń. Nie potrafi jednak tego zrobić ot tak, więc jego ramię musi wchłonąć tą broń, aby mógł ją wytworzyć jako swoje prawe ramię (oczywiście broń ta jest o wiele lepsza od oryginału). Rex potrafi jednak zmienić rękę w jedną broń, a dokładnie w działo. Jako, że nie chce wchłaniać broni, głównie zmienia ramię tylko w to działo. |-|Dawne= Rex jako łowca wykazuje się niezwykle rozwiniętymi zdolnościami podstawowymi, jak siła czy szybkość. Jako stickman Rex posiada nadludzkie zdolności, co pozwala mu przeżyć sytuacje, z których zwyczajni ludzie nie potrafiliby wyjść. Gdy aktywuje moc klanu Scooter, jego zdolności rozwijają się monstrualnie. Potrafi zadawać ataki, które niszczą budynki z cegieł czy nawet z twardych metali. Rex opanował zaledwie drugi poziom mocy Scooter, co pozwala mu siać zniszczenie dookoła siebie. *'Wysoki poziom siły - '''Rex wykazał niesamowity poziom siły fizycznej, pozwalając mu na uderzenia, które normalnie połamałyby zwyczajnym ludziom kości. *'Wysoki poziom wytrzymałości - Rex okazuje się być niesamowicie wytrzymały na różne ataki, które powinny zwyczajnie go zabić, np. przeżył postrzał w głowę, kiedy nie widział, ani nie spodziewał się ataku.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział III: Upadek, koniec rozdziału *'Wysoki poziom szybkości - '"X" pokazał, że jest naprawdę szybki. Potrafi rozwinąć niesamowite prędkości, unikać szybkie ataki wrogów, co pozwala mu na zaskoczenie przeciwnika. W formie mocy Scooter Rex potrafi tak szybko się poruszać, że nawet oczy Kravena nie potrafiły go wyśledzić. Komiks "Ojciec i Syn" *'''Wysoki poziom zwinności - '''Rex potrafi niesamowicie zwinnie unikać różnych ataków, czy nawet szybko uciec z miejsca eksplozji. Oprócz tego wykazuje niesamowite zdolności przy poruszaniu się po wyższych strefach miasta (m. in. dachy), jak gdyby przyzwyczajony do takich terenów. '''Specjalista walki wręcz - jako łowca, Rex świetnie walczy wręcz, niczym zawodowiec. Pozwala mu to walczyć przez kilka godzin bez większych i ważniejszych przerw. Jego zdolności pozwalają mu powalić zwyczajnych stickmanów uzbrojonych w noże, czy nawet broń palną, bez większego zmęczenia. Oprócz tego Rex w formie Scooter potrafi walczyć na równie nawet z jego własnym synem, Kravenem, który ma wysoko rozwinięte zdolności w starciu wręcz Komiks "Ojciec i Syn"Dodatkowo, Rex może walczyć na równym poziomie z Tenrou Scooter, który wykazał mistrzowskie zdolności w walce wręcz. Cień Przeszłości nr. 2, Strona 5-8Prócz tego Rex stanął do walki jak równy z równym przeciwko Michaelowi Ghost, który chroniony przez zbroję i maskę, powinien mieć dosyć dużą przewagę nad przeciwnikiem.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział II: Przybysze Moc Scooter Rex, mimo iż nie jest specjalistą w używaniu klanowej mocy, ani też nie lubi jej używać, wykazuje całkiem dobre zdolności w używaniu jej. Rex potrafi z łatwością uaktywnić szybko swoją zdolność, co pozwala mu zdobyć chwilową przewagę z zaskoczenia. Były łowca opanował swoją moc na tyle dobrze, aby uaktywnić jej drugi poziom. W przypływie gniewu jego moc rośnie, co pozwala mu doszczętnie zniszczyć budynek, na którym się znajduje.StickWrick RPG 2, Rozdział II: Przybysze Jak się okazuje później, Rex potrafi także wyzwolić formę połówki, ale nie wiadomo, jak wysoki jest to poziom mocy. Po śmierci, Rex traci swoje moce klanowe. Gdy wraca do życia, już nie posiada zdolności klanu Sukuta i nie jest w stanie ich używać. Rage (pl. Szał) to specjalna zdolność klanu Scooter. Rex wykazał ją po raz pierwszy kilka lat temu, ale nie w pełnej formie. Ojciec i Syn (animacja). Jednakże później, podczas incydentu w Teriando "X" ukazał pełną formę swojego Rage'a. W pełnej formie Rage całe jego ciało otoczone jest purpurowo-czarnymi smugami energii, zasłaniając całkowicie ciało, a jego oczy świecą krwistoczerwonym światłem Cień Przeszłości nr.2, Strona 7. W tej formie umiejętności Rexa rosną diametralnie, do takiego poziomu, kiedy potrafi uszkodzić całą strukturę ceglanego budynku, wzmacnianego metalem Cień Przeszłości nr.2, Strona 9. W tej formie Rex potrafi drastycznie zranić Tenrou, jednak, gdy nie jest on w formie mocy Scooter Cień Przeszłości nr.3, Strona 10. Rex jednakże nie ma kontroli nad sobą podczas tego trybu mocy, zachowując się jak dziki zwierz, agresywnie atakujący swoją ofiarę. Rage2.png|Niepełna forma Rage Rexa Rage.png|Pełna forma Rage Rexa *'Niepełna forma' - Rex ukazał ją podczas pierwszego, a potem i drugiego starcia z Kravenem. W tej wersji ciało Rexa ogarnia czerń, a z rąk w ogromnych ilościach wylatuje purpurowa energia. Oprócz tego widać, że oczy zostają bardziej ukrwawione niż normalnie. Rex w tej formie jest zdolny do zaatakowania Kravena, mistrza w używaniu Mocy Scooter, tak szybko, że ten nawet tego nie zauważa. Komiks "Ojciec i Syn", Strona 4 *'Pełna forma'- Ukazana podczas bitwy z Tenrou. Z całego ciała wylatują purpurowo-czarne smugi energii, które całkowicie zasłaniają jego ciało. Jego oczy zostają również zasłonięte, oprócz wykrzywionych tęczówek. Jego moc wtedy tak gwałtownie wzrasta, że osoby o niskim poziomie energii odczuwają niepokój w jego obecności Cień Przeszłości nr.3, Strona 8. Oprócz tego, we "współpracy" z mocą Scooter Tenrou jest w stanie wywołać trzęsienie ziemi. Cień Przeszłości nr.3, Strona 11 300px|right|thumb|Rex w formie połówki w pełnej okazałości Forma połówki '''- Nieznane są zdolności tej formy, ale można zauważyć, że przeraża ona Kravena, który jest specjalistą jeśli chodzi o używanie mocy Scooter. Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strona 20 W tej formie Rex wygląda jak potwór, jego oczy świecą karmazynowym światłem, a ręce przybierają postać piekielnych kończyn z wytatuowanymi, świecącymi znakami na nich i zaostrzonymi kolcami na końcu. Oprócz tego stopy Rexa również przybierają postać gadzich. Można również zaobserwować, że w tej formie z całego ciała Rexa wydobywa się przerażająca ilość energii.Cień Przeszłości II, Rozdział 2, Strona 19 '''Umiejętności łowcy Rex jest profesjonalnym łowcą, posiadając wysoko rozwinięte zdolności. "X" stał się szybko znanym łowcą, którego zaczęto bać się nawet bardziej niż jego poprzedniczki, Genowefy. Jego zdolności jednak nadal nie dorównują zdolnością Genowefy, choć różnica między ich umiejętnościami jest naprawdę ledwo zauważalna. *'Profesjonalny strzelec' - Rex wykazał zdolności posługiwania się dowolnym rodzajem broni palnej, co pozwala mu na szereg możliwości jako najemnik. Rex jest specjalistą w używaniu broni snajperskiej, ale jest jednak bardziej kojarzony z dwoma pistoletami, których też lubi używać. *'Średni poziom umiejętności walki mieczem' - Mimo iż Rex nie używa zbyt często broni białej, posiada pewien stopień zdolności posługiwania się prostym mieczem, co pozwala mu zmierzyć się z choćby gangami szermierskimi. To później przeniosło się na używanie miecza świetlnego, którego używa tak zręcznie, że stał się dla niego przedłużeniem ręki (jest to najwyższy poziom zjednoczenia z mieczem), co pozwala mu szybko pokonać przeciwników, tak jak wtedy, gdy Teriando zostało zaatakowane przez terrorystów StickWrick RPG. Inne umiejętności *'Inżynieria' - Jako, że Rex był inżynierem, idąc w ślady rodziców, zapewne posiada jakieś zdolności inżynierskie, np. budowa jakichś maszynerii. Pojawienia Komiksy *Ojciec i Syn (komiks) *Łowca Głów *Cień Przeszłości *Cień Przeszłości II *Spaczona Dusza Gry *StickWrick RPG *Nicksoft RPG *StickWrick RPG 2 *StickWrick RPG 3 Animacje *Ojciec i Syn Opowiadania *Ostatnia Godzina Ciekawostki *W 2007 roku, gdy jeszcze nie posiadał imienia, nazywany był po prostu OjcemOjciec i Syn (animacja). *Jego imię, Rex, oznacza "Król". Nie wiadomo, czy ma to o czymś świadczyć. *Chorował na Rubri Oculo. *Według karty informacyjnej z Cienia Przeszłości, Rex posiada krew AB Rh - Cień Przeszłości nr. 3, Strona 2 (karta informacyjna) *Rex jest Nipończykiem i jego językiem ojczystym jest Nipoński. Uniwersalnego języka (w domniemaniu angielski u nas oczywiście brany za polski) nauczył się dopiero później. *Coor Sertex, używane przez niego obecnie pseudonim, to nic innego jak anagram jego prawdziwego nazwiska, Rex Scooter. *Rex po scaleniu z tkankami obcych, przestał być normalną istotą i stał się hybrydą Stickmana i Serpha. *Ulubionym gatunkiem literackim, jak i filmowym, Rexa jest kryminał. *W drugim epilogu StickWrick RPG 2 głosu "użyczył" mu Jakub Wieczorek, jako, że jest to kwestia postaci dubbingowanej przez niego - Cho'Gatha z gry League of Legends. Odniesienia ---- Kategoria:Stickmani Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Scooter Kategoria:StickNevu Kategoria:Nipończycy